


Like a Thief in the Night

by Catastrophicxme



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophicxme/pseuds/Catastrophicxme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still in progress, obviously...just a little something that came to mind, it'll be written in more of a Drabble manner. Just testing this out I've never written for others to see. Hope you all enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still in progress, obviously...just a little something that came to mind, it'll be written in more of a Drabble manner. Just testing this out I've never written for others to see. Hope you all enjoy :)

It was an unnaturally warm night for the beginning of spring.    
Quiet, apart from the occasional cricket and the soft clink of iron against armor.  
The moon was high, the soft blueish glow casting an eerie atmosphere to things that otherwise wouldn't be so disconcerting.

All this was lost though on the figure so unassumingly lying in the bed; the gentle, measured rise and fall of the sheet proof that the person was sleeping soundly. The shutters of the window had been left open for the occasional breeze to come through and give temporary relief from the warmth the humidity amplified.

It was because of this that another figure could slip in, a muted thud of leather boots and a quickly stifled clink of metal marking the entry. A soft groan accompanied by a turn of the one sleeping answered the disturbance, making the second hold their breath and wait for a baited minute before relaxing slightly, and carefully moved away from the window. On the street below the sounds of running floated up. The one near the window moved slightly to peer down at the street, checking to make sure they had not been seen entering the house. The movement cause a loose floor board to let out a terrible shriek. They jumped back with a whispered curse, head snapping to the bed, vainly hoping it wouldn't have awoken the room's other occupant. It had though, and the female, for it was now clear the figure was indeed a woman, sat straight up in the bed, eyes scanning wildly before settling on the intruder. Her mouth opened in a sharp breath, in preparation for a scream. 

In a quickly flurry of movement the intruder was at the woman's side, one hand over her mouth and the other near her throat, a scraping of metal and a terrified glance down revealing a blade coming from somewhere in the cloaked figure's sleeve.

" I do not wish to harm you, but if you scream I will not hesitate." The timbre of the voice revealing this one to be a man, and the slight cold pressure at her throat proved his threat was not an idle one. "I will remove my hand now,” the blade stays, not a sound." Slowly the hand covering her mouth retracted. Her eyes glanced towards the open window where the guards could still be heard searching around for something, or presumably someone.

He followed her movement and applied a little more pressure to the blade, reminding her of its presence,"Do not even think about it."

Her eyes flickered down to the blade then up to the man whose face was obscured by a hood. She took this time to observe him, a cursory look showed him to be dressed similar to the scholars that roamed the streets during the day, but another glance showed he was heavily armed with all sorts of armory.

Unbeknown to her he'd taken a liberty of his own to look at her. She was slim, with hair that framed a strong yet soft jaw. I was impossible to tell the color of her eyes or hair given the lighting.

"I won't scream." She'd spoken softly, barely a whisper, only a slight trembling of her voice belied the calm it tried to pass. He stayed silent and the blade's pressure only eased minimally.   
"They are looking for you." It wasn't a question, and he didn't answer, but she hadn't screamed yet so he pulled his blade away only far enough to not be touching her throat.

She sighed to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them. The guards didn't seem to be giving up soon, and it was clear he had no intention of leaving until they did. A strange calm came over her, and she found herself asking, "Would you like some water while you wait," as if he were some welcome visitor or friend stopping by for a social call and an idle chat. "There's some wine or water, if you like, and I can get you a plate bread and cheese. Or fruit." He tilted his head slightly, his eyes scrutinizing her, looking for any hint of hidden agenda. He found none, and her calm demeanor and assumed willing hospitality astounded him. He nodded stiffly and backed away, letting his arm fall to his side and the blade retract.

She cautiously stood, realization of what exactly she was wearing dawning on her. She blushed, but seeing as he had yet to do anything untoward besides intruding and putting a blade to her throat, she decided to not let it bother her. Besides it wasn't like the night gown showed any more than her day dresses did.

She padded softly to the door, him following close behind, and headed for the small kitchen area of her family's home. She carefully and as quietly as she could fixed two small plates of bread and cheese and offering one to him. He didn't take it, only gestured for her to lay it on the small table, she did and then grabbed two cups and filled them with wine, setting each next to a plate. He waited for her to sit and a piece of bread and cheese first before sitting down as well and helping himself hesitantly to his own plate. He watched carefully as she reached for her wine and took a sip. Waiting a moment before he did the same. She smiled a little uncomfortably at him, his relentless stare unnerving her.

Once they'd finished she gathered the plates and cups carefully depositing in a corner to take care of later. She headed back up to her room, him still silently following. She sat in further awkward silence as he placed himself back near her window where he could look outside but still keep her in sight. A few more minutes passed by, as one by one the guards outside gave up the search, and she'd started to drift off back to sleep.

The sensation of falling and a soreness in the back of her neck woke her up. It was still dark outside and a swift scan of her room showed  the stranger was nowhere to be found, she thought at first it'd been only a dream, but another glance around she noticed her window shutters had been closed where before they'd been opened.


	2. Chapter 2

He could’ve sworn he’d taken care of all the archers before, quite literally, descending on his target. He cursed his oversight now as he ran hastily over the rooftops of Damascus, the burning pain radiating from his shoulder a constant mocking reminder. He ducked at the approaching whoosh as yet another arrow passed by his head. He needed to break the line of sight of his pursuers, and quickly. The hot trickle of blood when he first got hit had grown to a steady flow, and crimson now covered, almost entirely, his side.

The sun was just finishing it’s descent under the horizon when he finally got his break. The guards had fallen behind slightly, the edge of his current roof coming to an abrupt end to reveal a lower roof on the other side. He dropped down, his landing jostling the arrow embedded in his shoulder eliciting a harsh grunt in acknowledgment of the pain. He looked around, his eyes finding a small rooftop garden a few paces away. Hurriedly he made his way to it and disappeared inside. He looked around through the spaces, sharp eyes tracking his pursuers as they ran pass, or stopped near his hiding place. He took a moment to look around and plan his route for when the coast became clear. He mumbled a quiet curse realizing that the bureau was too far away, and his drop to this roof had embedded the arrow deeper resulting in further blood loss, already he could feel the effects. His eyes cut back to the guards standing just outside the garden he currently occupied, he listened as they huffed a sigh of annoyed defeat before grabbing a ladder and dropping down to the street below.

Slowly he climbed out of the garden his eyes running another cursory glance around then stopped on their own volition. His mind foggy with blood loss and adrenaline, it took a while for him to recall why the object his eyes stared so fixedly at was familiar. He knew that window, remembered ducking into it just months before. Without further thinking, he jogged toward it. Didn’t hesitate to jump through. He landed on his good side and stayed there, the pain radiating through his body starting at his shoulder momentarily paralyzing him.

He could hear someone coming up towards the room, muffling a groan he sat up and melted into the shadows of the room. Readying his blade, he watched the door slowly push open, his muscles tensed as he waited for the person to come in to sight from behind the door. A wave of brown and then a familiar profile allowed him to release the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Sheathing his blade with a little more noise than usual, he carefully came out of hiding catching the girl’s attention.

A soft gasp escaped her lips and she hurried over to him, “You’re hurt,” She almost rolled her eyes at herself, helping him up she pointed to the bed, “Sit. I will be back.”

She left quickly and quietly. Luckily the hour had been late enough to see her parents to sleep, she had been in the mind to do the same and was readying herself when she’d heard the thump in her room. She came back with bandages, rags, a bottle of wine and a cup. She poured some wine in the cup and handed it to the man before getting to work.

“This will hurt, but luckily the head of the arrow went straight through.” He grunted and drained the cup. “Here, bite on this.” He took the offered rag in his mouth. She braced a hand on his shoulder as the other took hold of the arrow and swiftly broke it off, leaving only the fletched part in. “Sorry.” She grabbed a rag and held it to the wound, then grabbed the remaining part of the arrow pulled it out. “Would you mind removing your robe? I need to dis-,” His nod and struggle to remove the various belts keeping him in the robe cut her off. She tried helping as much as she could. Once the last belt had come off she removed the rag to allow him to gently shrug of his robe, along with the hood. She averted her eyes to look down at the thin shirt now stained with blood and plastered to his skin.

“You may rip the sleeve off.” 

The hoarse whisper startled her causing her to jump a little, but she nodded and grabbed hold of the sleeve and with a quick jerk, tore it off. She grabbed the wine, hesitating only to ensure he had bitten into the rag once more, before pouring it generously over both sides of the wound. Grabbing two new rags she replaced the soiled one from the back of his shoulder with a fresh one, using the other to staunch the front. “Hold this here, and keep pressure on it.” She ordered softly, waiting for him to comply before grabbing the bandages, and beginning to wrap his shoulder. 

Once she finished she stepped back, still not looking at him in the face, afraid of what would happen if she should. She wasn’t daft, she knew what he was, had heard whispers of his kind in the market in the months since his first visit. Looking down she spoke, “You can rest here to regain your strength, you lost a lot of blood from the look of it. It should be safe enough until morning while my parents sleep. I can see what I can do for the robe, walking in daylight with it so stained is sure to call attention.” She trailed off not sure what else to say.

“Thank you.” She almost looked up in surprise, but stopped herself, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Not at all,” she shrugged.

“Your name?” She did look up at that.

“Kyra.” She didn’t ask his name, believing he wouldn’t tell it even if she did. He nodded, then seemed to hesitate his eyes flickering for a second before nodding as if he’d come to some sort of decision.

“Altair.” She blinked, confused.

“Sorry?”

“My name.” He clarified, standing and placing his good hand over the bandage. She nodded mutely and made to grab the robes. His hand stopped hers. “That is not necessary. If you have a way for me to send a message, I can get a brother to bring me a new one by morning.” She nodded. 

“There is a messenger coup just down the street. I could bring for you a pigeon.” She offered, “There is parchment and ink in the desk.” She pointed toward the desk in question, and turned to leave.

She wasn’t gone long before coming back into the room, a soft coo coming from under a shawl draped over her hand. “It would not be quiet otherwise,” She explained at seeing his questioning look. He nodded and finished up writing the note before rolling it up and approaching her. Altair flipped over a section of the shawl to get to the bird’s feet and secured the note then carefully took the bird from Kyra. He walked to the window and let it go, staying there to watch it disappear in the night before silently turning back around to study her.

She stood awkwardly in the middle of her room, an arm crossed over her middle, apparently she’d been studying him as her head quickly averted and a slight blush tinted her cheeks. 

“Twice now, you’ve helped me. You could have turned me out just now, why didn’t you?”

She looked back up at him, “I figured if you were as bad as the town criers say you are, I would have died the moment I fell asleep the last time you were here.” He gave a noncommittal grunt, “Besides, and I don’t understand this myself, I wanted to help. Anyone with both eyes and some sense can tell that the people you’ve killed in this city were no good louts,” she blushed at her language, the word just slipping through, “and the city’s been better without their wasted breath.”

His brow rose at her spiel, “My father likes to talk with his wine, it just so happens that I like to listen.” She said by way of explaining. He looked out the window once more, “My brother will be here soon.” He noted before glancing back toward her, she shuffled her feet, a sudden awkwardness overcoming her.

“If your...travels lead you back here, and if ever you need a quick escape, the window will be left open.” 

“You offer sanctuary.” Surprise colored his tone, “You know harboring fugitives from the law is punishable by death, for those directly and indirectly involved if found out.”

“Then let us hope they never find out.” She smiled cheekily at him, invoking a slight one to find its way to his own lips.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence during which a cloaked figure came into view on the roof just before her window. She only noticed the figure when Altair straitened up, a hand poised above the hilt of his sword. The figure slipped fluidly through the window, a parcel strapped to his back, which he quickly removed and handed over to Altair with a slight bow.

“Brother,” was his mumbled greeting before turning his head toward her in a curious tilt. It wasn’t everyday The Eagle revealed himself, and certainly less commonly in the presence of anyone outside the Brotherhood. In fact, he could say with confidence that this was the first time in all his years working with the master assassin that he’d seen his face at all. The girl nodded politely in greeting where she stood leaned against the side of a wardrobe. She was pretty, her hair a shade off from raven, but too dark to be truly brown, hung nearly to her mid-back. Her eyes a bluish green, signs of a mixed heritage. 

He looked back to Altair and took note with surprise that the assassin was glaring at him, his brow furrowed in confusion and silent question. His only answer was a scowl as the master assassin turned away to slip on the robe. His eyes widened in realization then flitted back to where the girl was. Most interesting, he thought to himself before mumbling an excuse to take his leave, he received no acknowledgement from the room’s other occupants, and he left without another word.

“You never called the guard after that night.” Altair commented.

“I thought I’d already explained why.”

“You did, but I still wonder.”

“One shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” she gave a teasing smirk his direction, “though if it bothers you so much I guess I can try to explain it better.” Her face became thoughtful as she walked around to sit on her bed, “I suppose you could say I have a good sense of character and a desire to give the benefit of the doubt. Yes, you frightened me at first, a strange man comes stealing in to my room armed to the teeth and presses a blade to my neck, but you stayed your blade. Then you gave me a choice.”

“And you offered a meal.”

“Which you accepted.”

There was yet another silence, both of them looking straight at each other. Something almost tangible in the air between them, but still elusive. There was something in Altair’s eyes, a strange emotion muddled with another making it hard to decipher. He began taking slow measured steps towards her, each one making that one...something predominant. He stopped just in front of her, then slowly lowered to her eye level.

“I would not have killed you that night even if you had screamed.”

She swallowed, “You wouldn’t?” He shook his head, his eyes searching hers for something.

“No.”

“Why,” her brows furrowed, and her head tilted to the side allowing a stray strands of hair to fall into her eye.

“You were far too intriguing, most would have screamed the moment they saw me, and no one would have dared to push my blade away from them, no matter the circumstance.” His arm twitched then hesitated, his eyes searched her face once more before he nodded minutely to himself and allowed his hand to gently brush her hair back.

Her breath hitched, and she couldn’t find the words to respond. His hand hadn’t left her face, only stayed where it was nearly resting fully on her cheek. He cautiously moved forward, waiting for any kind of negative reaction to his advance, none came. He stopped just inches from her lips, allowing her to make the final decision. A long moment went by filled only by an anxiety he’d never felt before, not even the moments before a leap of faith could compare. Finally she moved, closing the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any and all grammatical/punctuational errors, this isn’t beta’d, and I try my best to catch and fix them, but I’m human and prone to missing things.

Damascus was a different city altogether once the sun went down.The city became so suddenly quiet it was disconcerting. The once bustling city was a near ghost town once dark cast it’s long shadow, the still silence of the night broken only by the chinking of the guards armor as they patrolled the streets, their hands resting readily on the hilt of their swords. Every shadow called for scrutinizing. It wasn’t a safe place from the start, but was especially treacherous under the blanket of the stars and watchful eye of the moon.  
Despite these facts a lone figure could be found crouched behind a stack of crates. It wasn’t by choice that it’d found itself outside the comfort of it’s home, if it had had a choice it’d still be tucked safely under the blankets in it’s room fast asleep. As that was, the smoke rising above the rooftops near by was proof that bed was long gone now. The fire had been unexpected and swiftly devastating, the only survivor now facing the dangers of the night. Wide eyes flicked up and down the small alley way, searching, hoping theirs were the only eyes here. The chilled night air was beginning to creep through the thin night shift and cloak.  
A shadow drifted over head, obscuring the light of the stars for a brief moment. Frightened eyes looked up to the surrounding rooftops. The cry of an eagle pierced the night.  
“It is dangerous for a female to be out so late. Particularly one dressed such as yourself.” A cold voice drifted from the darkness, a shadow detaching itself and slinking closer. She froze still looking up.  
“Now what should I do? I couldn’t let you go in good conscience without teaching you a lesson.” His voice turned sickly sweet a hand reaching out, cold boney fingers trailed down her cheek to her neck before turning to rest on her shoulder, his thumb stroking her clavicle where it was covered by her cloak and shift.  
She closed her eyes a frightened whimper escaped her lips as the man’s hand began to wonder. He’d just started to raise the hem when he was suddenly gone, a choked gurgle and a muted thump closely followed.  
“Kyra,” She knew that voice, it’d been months since she last heard it, but she still remembered that voice. Could pick it out in a crowd.  
“Altair.” The name left on a sigh that spoke of relief as she opened her eyes.  
“Are you hurt?”  
“No, I’m not hurt.”  
“What are you doing out dressed like...that?” He gestured to her attire.  
“The guards burned down my house.” Her answer was numb, voice devoid of all emotion.  
“What?” He’d seen the smoke when he arrived at the city, but never thought of what it could have entailed. The fact he came this direction and had found her when he had was pure coincidence, his intent only on the short cut to the bureau this path presented.  
“They just came and burned it down. I was the only one who got out. Why would they do that?” She peered up at him, her eyes searching the shadows of his hood. He could see the shock setting in, small tremors wracked her body, her pupils blown wide, and her breathing hitched and steadily growing faster towards hyperventilation. He approached her cautiously, his hands held out before him palms out in a placating manner. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she continued to watch him. When he finally reached her, he gently laid his hand on her shoulder, his touched stiff, bespeaking of his discomfort in this situation.  
Give him a group of Templars and soldiers at any time and he’d know exactly what to do without having to even waste the energy to think about it, but a crying female...hell a female in general, and he was completely lost.  
“I will not pretend to know the answer, but I will find out.” He offered after her crying calmed.  
She looked up with red eyes and tear stains on her cheek, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, I know, it's been pretty busy and I haven’t had much time to write outside of what school requires and demands of me. I had this one done earlier, so I hope this’ll tide you over for now, haha.


End file.
